My name is Tobias Eaton - You and me against the world Tie-in (ch 63)
by CloakSeeker
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All the rights go to Veronica Roth. This is a one-shot, a tie-in to my main Divergent fanfic You and me against the world. Read it after chapter 63. It's about how Tobias tells his friends who he really is. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tobias's POV

I am still shaking. How dare he come here? Today? Wasn't it enough what he did to me all these years? Did he have to come and ruin this day too?

"Four, you okay?" Dwayne asks me. I look at him and ball my fists. No, I'm not okay. Marcus was just here. Before my wedding.

"I'm fine" I say between clenched teeth.

"I told a few of my guys to stay around and make sure he doesn't return. It was helpful that the head of the council approved of this" he says and I look puzzled.

"Andrew is here?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Prior just arrived when I escorted Mr. Eaton out. Mr. Prior asked him to stay away, that this was a private party, but he kept saying that he had every right to be here" Dwayne says. I look at my watch and realize it's almost time for him to go and pick Tris up.

"When you come back please leave Tris with her parents and then come here together with the girls who are still at my apartment. I have to tell you guys something and I need to say it before the wedding" I say.

"Alright. If there's anything I have my phone with me" he tells me. I nod and shake his hand. After he leaves my mother enters my tent. She looks beautiful in her simple yet elegant dark purple dress, but the expression on her face tells me she knows what happened here.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" she asks.

"I could kill him" I say in a low growl. She holds my left wrist with her right hand while caressing my cheek with the left. I lean into her touch and calm a little.

"I know, but your friend kicked him out and Andrew gave the order around to not let Marcus Eaton come anywhere near this place" she says.

"Thanks" I say and close my eyes in frustration.

"Calm down, honey. Today is your wedding day. Forget Marcus. Focus on what lies in the future" she says and I see the bright smile on her face when I open my eyes again.

"Thanks, mom" I say and her smile widens. I noticed that she does that every time I call her mom. Over the past months she really proved that she wanted us to have a relationship and I'm so happy that she and Tris get along. If someone would have asked me around a year ago who I would chose I would have said definitely Tris, but now. Now I would still choose her, but it would hurt me to not have my mother in my life. Thankfully, Tris is the most understanding and loving person I've ever met. She is the reason this day is so special. I can't wait to hold her in my arms and kiss her soft lips. In just a couple of hours she will be mine forever and I will be hers. Four and Six forever. I chuckle.

My mom and I sit down on the couch in my tent and we wait for my friends to come so that I can tell them my real name. I've told mom a few days ago that I wanted to get married as Tobias. I don't care anymore if people know that Marcus is my father. I'm stronger now and I'm a faction leader, something that has nothing to do with him, but with me and Tris. I will forever despise him, but today is not about him. It's about my beautiful bride and me and the beginning of our live together.

When Tori and Dwayne enter the tent I know that Tris is here, just a few feet away and I get all nervous. I'm not questioning my love for her or hers for me or the fact that we are about to tie our destinies together. I'm nervous because I don't like to be the center of everyone's attention and I know she hates this part too. But you get married only once, so that should be fine. My mom gets up to leave but I hold her hand and shake my head. She remains seated but I get up.

"Thank you for meeting me here" I say and they nod. "What I am about to tell you shouldn't change much. Some of you know this already, others don't. The reason why you are here is because you are my closest friends and I want you to be part of this. I decided together with Tris that today I will not get married as Four" I say and some of them look shocked "but I will use my real name. My name is Tobias Eaton" I say and let it sink in. They remain quiet for a moment before Will asks.

"Tobias Eaton? As in Marcus Eaton's son?"

"Yes, the same" I answer. They seem to digest the information some more so I decide to continue. "Today I will get married as Tobias and you as my friends had the right to know this before anyone else. While I won't mind you knowing my real name and probably after today the whole city will, since there are so many people here I can't ask them to keep my name to themselves anymore, I would appreciate it if you would still call me Four. While this name gave me anonymity it also defined me as a Dauntless. I would like to keep him. After today people will talk for a long while and I want to ask you to make it a point to call me Four. While others will know my name they have no right to use it" I say.

"Don't worry, man. You are and always will be Four" Zeke says and I shake his hand.

"Thank you, Zeke. I've always considered you like a brother."

"So, that's why Marcus Eaton said he had every right to be here" Uriah says and I nod but add.

"He thinks he does, but he has absolutely no right. He lost every right a long time ago" I say getting angry. My mom grabs my hand and squeezes it. I calm a little.

"Is it true? What Erudite wrote about you and him?" Christina asks, always curious. I nod.

"I don't ever want to talk about it. This is the only time. Do you understand?" I ask a little to forceful.

"Don't worry, Four. No one will bother you with this" Dwayne says.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, dude, we have your back" Lynn says smirking.

I thank them profusely and shake hands and share hugs with my friends. I realize I've never really introduced my mom.

"One more thing. Guys, this is Evelyn Johnson, my mom" I say looking at her proudly.

"Your mom?" Marlene asks surprised.

"Shut up" Shauna says. "She's way too young to be your mom."

"You mean like you are to be Hunter's" I say and she looks sheepish.

"It's true. I'm Tobias's mother" mom says to them smiling.

"You wear a dark colored dress but I've never seen you in Dauntless" Christina says.

"That's because I'm factionless. But I don't mind. But please, let us focus on Tris and Tobias today. This is their big day" she says and tells them to drop the painful subject. They nod and one by one they leave the tent. My mom kisses me on the cheek and tells me she will check on Tris and that we will see each other in a little bit. I sigh and turn around to look at myself in the mirror. She's right. Enough with the bad memories. Today is a happy day, probably the happiest of my entire life.


	2. AN

**A/N: To all my guest reviewers. Unfortunately I can't reply to you, because you don't have an account on this site. Many of you have requests, especially after reading a one-shot or Tie-in, but I can't communicate with you. If you like you can either create an account on fanfiction dot net or write me your E-Mail address (the site doesn't allow symbols so write just for example yourname at yahoo com, I'll get it) so that I can reply or use my Tumblr (you find the link in my profile).**

 **I would love to answer all your questions, but I can't just add chapters that aren't anything other than author notes.**

 **Best wishes,**

 **Cloakseeker.**


End file.
